Could You?
by gotz-sk
Summary: Forced into prostitution, Kagome is desperately trying to escape from her tyrannical father. Will she find someone who will love her for who she truly is or will she be doomed to spend her life as a whore?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…sux for me

Kagome stared at the man who was sleeping on her bed. He was a crook and a disgrace and yet here she was forced to sleep with him. It was all because of her evil father Naraku who had lost everything after a horrible accident that left him scarred for the rest of his life. Along with her brother Souta, Kagome had to bear with her father's horrible tyranny. Taking advantage of his daughter's beauty, he whored her out to whoever had a full purse and no luck with women. Unfortunately for Kagome, Souta had gone off for a while to try and make a name for himself vowing to return and rescue his older sister from this hell that she called a life. Meanwhile, Kagome was stuck with these pigs and that pathetic excuse she had for a father. She had always dreamt of a prince who would come and rescue her…little did she know how soon that would become a reality…

"Kagome! Come u little slut!" yelled Naraku as he waited impatiently "Today you have a special client, so special that you may even find a full time job as his concubine!" chuckled Naraku as he left the apartment.

As Kagome walked through the streets, she could hear the women talking about her in hushed voices. It really irritated her that they could talk so freely about her when they were all unofficial whores themselves. With such thoughts running through her head, she was surprised when her father stopped at the gates of the most expensive and luxurious inn that her town could boast. Walking in, she was amazed at the number of cherry blossoms that were blooming in the garden. In the middle of the courtyard, there was a pond with various animals. The most peculiar of them was a beautiful golden carp whose massive size took up nearly a sixth of the pond! However, she was not given time to indulge in her thoughts for long as her father's shouting shattered the tranquility.

As quickly as she could, Kagome ran up two flights of stairs to the room where her client was staying. 'Great, another flea bag who's looking for a good time' she thought 'Might as well get it over with.'

Quietly, she slid open the fusuma and walked into the room. As she entered the darkly lit room, she noticed a figure hunched over the bed in a thoughtful position. As she approached him, he raised his head ever so slightly so that she could barely make out her face. She was awestruck to find that her client was stunningly handsome. With long black hair and very finely toned muscles, his body was what women considered "perfect." However, what captured her the most was his eyes. Those violet eyes of his sank deep into her soul and held her there for the whole world to see. As she snapped back to reality, she found that her knees were shaking.

"What's your name?" asked the stranger in a deeply seductive voice.

"K-Kagome" she managed to blurt out. "What's y-yours?"

"Inuyasha"

Slowly regaining confidence, she sat down next to him and studied him closely. He was truly perfect with a tan that covered his entire body. His muscles vibrated power but they were not grotesquely large.

"Why would someone as beautiful as yourself take on such a filthy job?" he asked.

Taken off guard, Kagome could only stare at the ground embarrassed. Suddenly she felt a hand lifting her chin up. Staring into those eyes, she knew she couldn't lie.

"My father forced me"

Silence…

"You are too pure for this kind of work" he whispered more to himself than her. Slowly, he stood up and lifted her up so that she was lying on the bed.

Shakily, she watched as he approached her and removed his haori exposing more of his godlike body. She closed her eyes as his eyes examined her pale, silky skin. Forcing herself to move, she stood up and walked over to the table.

"Let's not be too hasty now Inuyasha-san" smiling, she picked up a jug of wine and poured him a glass.

For a second she began to doubt that her plan would succeed on him one but she quickly corrected the thought and poured him another glass.

* * *

Well thats one chapter down...now its up to u guys to review...hopefully. For those of you who may notice, I have made Inuyasha VERY OCC because i feel it is refreshing for a character to experience different sides of his or her personality.Also, some of you may disagree with me putting Kagome in such a uhhh situation but iassure you she has some tricks up her sleeve ;)Until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will soon own Inuyasha mwuahahaha but I don't yet (

Thx to all the people that reviewed my story so far. I am having a little trouble in school so little things like these help me to keep my mind off of my problems.

* * *

"More sake Inuyasha-san?" asked Kagome as she filled up his cup to the brim. 

"Keh" he grunted as he swallowed yet another draught all at once.

Kagome began to get more and more nervous as Inuyasha drank more and more sake. He had already emptied three jugs of wine and she was beginning to run out.

"Hey wench!" yelled Inuyasha as he finished another jug "Want a drink?"

Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome looked over to the table and noticed that there were only two bottles left out of the ten that she had brought!

"Sorry the sake is for clients only" she responded meekly while desperately searching for an alternative to her failing plan. Somehow, her woman's intuition had always worked and today she just happened to have ignored it.

It was completely by luck that Kagome had discovered a means to preserve her virginity. Her first client had been a grossly overweight landlord who enjoyed his wine a little too much. He had stumbled into her room and had proceeded towards the bed. Afraid, Kagome had jumped out of the way and thrown her pillow underneath him. Being too drunk to realize what he was doing, the man began to make love to the pillow until he was satisfied after which he fell asleep. Watching the entire scene from a safe little corner, Kagome began to devise a plan which would serve to preserve her honour and allow her to fool both her clients and her father.

Kagome stared wide eyed as Inuyasha emptied every last jug. Slowly, he stood up and removed his undershirt and revealed such beautifully carved muscles that Kagome almost forgot that she was afraid of him. Suddenly, he looked at her with those eyes of his and she began to back away from him. Looking frantically around the room, she knew that she needed to stall him. As he approached her, she noticed the chain around his neck.

"Wait!" she cried "Don't you know it's rude to wear jewellery when sleeping with a woman?"

"But…"

"No buts mister! Take it off or you can just forget about sleeping with anyone tonight!"

Slowly, Inuyasha delicately removed the golden chain that hung around his neck. As soon as the chain was off, he was engulfed in a golden stream of light that illuminated the room. Kagome looked on in wonder as his body began to change. First, his human ears disappeared and two triangular white dog ears appeared on the top of his head. Then, his hair colour changed from black to silvery white and he began to grow fangs and claws. As he stepped towards her, she could only mouth the words "Oh my god."

As he looked up at her she could only stare in amazement at such a wonderful transformation. Ashamed and embarrassed, Inuyasha lowered his head but a delicate hand slowly lifted it back up. As she stared into his eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. Staring back at her were two golden orbs that seemed to be pools of deep and forbidden emotions swirling about.

Angrily, Inuyasha turned away and stared at the wall. Surprised, Kagome looked closer and she noted that his features were still distinctly human.

"Are you done marvelling at my half breed body!" came a pained voice "Or would you rather me get up on the table and expose my tainted flesh for all to see"

It wasn't until a moment later that the words sank in. Immediately she stepped forward and stared him straight in the eyes. Inside, she could see so clearly into his soul. He was angry, frustrated, and seemingly tired of what he apparently considered his hanyou curse.

"I didn't mean to stare" she said softly "I was only surprised when you changed like you did"

"You mean you aren't afraid?" asked Inuyasha uncertain of her answer.

"Of course not! In fact, you look even better than you did before."

"That's not what I meant" he grunted "Don't you know that I could cut you in half in a split second?"

"Why would you do that though? You have no reason to hurt me"

"Demons don't need to have a reason they just do it"

"Well you said yourself that you were a half demon and if you really wanted to hurt me then you wouldn't have wasted time in attacking me"

Slowly, but surely, Inuyasha began to realize that this girl was not afraid. Maybe she was the one he was looking for. The one that he had been trying to find for so many years.

"You truly aren't afraid of me? Don't you know that half breeds are a disgrace to all that is right in nature?"

"Tell me Inuyasha…Do you look for prostitutes because you are afraid that most women won't accept who you are?"

"No. Humans are all the same. They run from what they don't know and they abuse those that they do"

Ever so slightly, Inuyasha let his guard down and began to talk to this mysterious girl who had intrigued him with her different views and opinions on life.

* * *

Phew another chapter gone. I'm not really sure about where im going with this story but I am positive thatI will have planned it out by the end of the week. I guess that's all for now soREVIEW plz :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Inuyasha

Thx guys for reviewing my fic. I think that I now havea pretty good idea where this story is heading. Now, the only thing lacking is REVIEWS! lol na its ok as long as im learning but keep on reading my faithful ppl

* * *

"So your parents were the lord and lady of the Kingdom of the West?"

"Yeah"

"And so that makes you the second prince next to your brother Sesshomaru?"

"Mhmm"

"And he won't let u near him simply because you're half demon! That's completely ridiculous and uncalled for!"

"Keh! I can't do anything about it so there's no point in whining about it"

"Inuyasha sometimes I think that you're hopeless"

As she watched the hanyou pace around her small apartment, Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little. Over the past month, Inuyasha requested to Naraku that Kagome be his every single day. Unknown to Naraku, Inuyasha had not even touched Kagome instead preferring to talk with her and trade their life experiences. Slowly but surely, Kagome began to see the person who was trapped in those beautiful eyes of his. Inuyasha was possibly the most honest and feeling person she had ever met. However, his anger and hatred came from a childhood of torment and discrimination. Over time, such treatment hardened his personality so that he rarely ever felt the true emotions that lay beneath the surface.

As the two sat in utter silence, Inuyasha couldn't help but appreciate the comfort that he received from such an outstanding individual. Kagome was truly one of a kind and he could only marvel at her unique views on life. Suddenly, his thoughts turned to her father and his mood was instantly fouled. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of sick twisted bastard could force such a kind and caring girl into prostitution. He had been relieved when Kagome told her she was still a virgin and he admired the girl even more for finding a means to avoid such degrading work. Pausing for a second, he absentmindedly reached into the sleeve of his haori to bring out the gold bracelet he always wore.

"Wow that's really pretty Inuyasha! Can I see it?" asked Kagome

"Sure but be careful, it's the only thing that I have to remember my mother"

"Of course Inuyasha I won't brea-oops! I'm so sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to…Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly until she realized that he was staring at something on the ground. It was a little scroll of paper that had fallen out of the bracelet when she had broken it. Slowly, Inuyasha picked up the piece of paper and read what was on it. For a long while, he just stared at the parchment until he looked at Kagome and stood up.

"I have to go to Mt. Kanatido"

"Why"

"There is something there that belongs to me and I must retrieve it"

"I'm going with you"

"It's going to be dangerous though. You could get hurt"

"Thanks Inuyasha but you'll be there to protect me"

"What about your father?"

"Forget him! All he's done is ruin my life! It's time I made my own decisions!"

Inuyasha grinned "Alright then, we'll set out tomorrow morning!"

As he turned to leave, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his haori.

"Can you stay with me tonight Inuyasha?"

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yeah I feel safer when you're around"

"Keh! I guess I can stay if you really want me to"

As soon as he sat down on the bed, he felt the girl crawl onto his lap. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep. As he looked at the sleeping girl, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He was afraid for her safety and he worried about what her father would do. It was well known that Naraku had many connections and he could easily hire a group of trackers to follow his trail. Time was of the essence and Inuyasha was stumped. Sitting back, he wondered if he could truly protect Kagome. Even more seriously, he wondered if he could protect Kagome from himself…

* * *

Now that that is done i must study for my test -- blah


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dunnae (Scottish for do not or don't) own Inuyasha lads n lassies

w00t another chapter is up and some more reviews are about due ( '.' )>

* * *

_The demon fire burns within but only a miko's light can shine through the darkness._

These were the words that had occupied Inuyasha throughout the first leg of his journey. Cursing under his breath, his mind raced in search of a solution to his problem. In order to find the item that his mother had hidden, he needed to find a miko.

"Uhhhh Inuyasha? Are you there?"

Turning his head slightly, he looked at the girl on his shoulders.

"Yeah what is it?"

"You were thinking about something and I was afraid that we would crash into a tree"

"Keh I'm not that stupid. I know where I'm going so just lay off of me!"

The rest of the trip went on in silence as each reflected on the dangers they were facing by risking such a journey. Kagome's thoughts kept returning to her father and how angry he would be when he found that she had left. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was worrying about the strange letter that his mother had left for him. Also, he wondered what was waiting for him at the summit of Mt. Kanatido. Whatever it was, it must have been important enough for his mother to ensure that it was passed down to him.

That night, Inuyasha sat quietly as he stared into the fire. Kagome was already sleeping but something was keeping him awake. Silently, he sat in silence until finally, he got up and leapt into the night. Something wasn't right and he didn't know what. He didn't stop until the sound of running water reached his ears. Sitting by the edge of the water, he peered over the edge and looked at his reflection. Startled, he jumped back in surprise. Blinking, he looked back into the water but everything seemed to be normal. Maybe he was just seeing things. After a while, he stood and returned to the camp and Kagome. Tomorrow, they would climb to the summit and he needed all the strength that he could muster.

"Inuyasha. Wake up Inuyasha!"

Slowly, the hanyou opened his eyes to find an angel leaning over him. Startled, he fell backwards and landed on the grass. Kagome giggled as she helped him up.

"I made us breakfast since you were so tired. I hope you like berries"

"Yea sure whatever" Inuyasha mumbled as he took the fruit from Kagome and popped them into his mouth.

"Alright, let's get started" he said after he had finished eating.

Kagome just nodded and climbed onto his back as he bent down. Without warning, he leapt forward and headed for the base of the mountain. Inuyasha leapt from rock to rock quickly in an effort to reach the summit quickly. However, he slowed his pace so as to allow Kagome a little more comfort. However, this was not necessary as the girl had fallen asleep on his back. Stopping to look at her, he couldn't believe that such a wonderful person could ever be friends with the likes of himself and yet here she was accompanying him on a dangerous journey to retrieve something he knew nothing about. It was already too much to ask and yet she seemed to grow even fonder of him as the days passed. To his surprise, he found himself in the exact same predicament. What had started out as a friendship was becoming something more and yet he was afraid of what was in store for him in the future. Sighing, he quickened his pace.

It was around noon that Inuyasha finally reached the summit but he was extremely disappointed. There was nothing on top except for rocks, rocks and more rocks! He had been deceived and now he felt like a complete fool. Angrily, he pounded his fist into the ground sending shockwaves throughout the entire mountain. Unbeknownst to him, one of these shockwaves awakened a large ferocious fire bird known as the phoenix. As the phoenix spread it's mighty wings, it issued a cry that shook the entire mountain and the surrounding lands.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she was rudely awakened by a terrifying scream.

Looking around, she saw Inuyasha standing on the edge looking down. Suddenly, a large fiery ball of immense size shot up into the air. It was only then that Kagome realized that they were being attacked. Looking around, she saw a small boulder where she could take cover. Quickly, she made a dash for it but before she could scramble behind its meagre cover, a large set of talons gripped her and lifted her up. Crying in fear, she shouted for her companion but her cries were drowned out by the gusts of air that the phoenix was issuing from its wings.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he rushed after the bird.

Unfortunately, it was too late. The bird swooped down to it's roost which Inuyasha could barely make out from his position. Determined to rescue his friend, he began to climb down to the large bird's roost. As the sun began to set, Inuyasha quickened his pace for fear of losing sight of the nest. The strange feeling of the previous night returned but he simply brushed it off and continued his descent.

Meanwhile, Kagome was sitting a good distance away from the large bird. She was scared silly and all she wanted was for Inuyasha to come rescue her. Fortunately for her, the bird was more interested in sleeping than it was in eating so she could rest easy knowing she would not die tonight.

Inuyasha leapt from the final ledge and landed at the entrance to the phoenix's roost. In the darkness, he could barely make out the outline of the huge bird and there was no sign of Kagome. Cautiously, he wandered deeper into the cave following the faint scent that was unmistakeably Kagome's.

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha as he finally reached the sleeping girl. "Kagome!"

"H-huh?" yawned Kagome as she opened her eyes.

"Quickly! Let's get out of here before that bird wakes up"

"Inuyasha. What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to me-"

Before the hanyou could finish his sentence, a loud roar interrupted their conversation. The phoenix had awakened!

* * *

Are you guys happy? I'm happy cuz i got an 81 on my math test w00t. Phew now its time to go eat some well deserved ice cream :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha

Sorry i haven't updated in so long but school has been quite hectic. Also I haven't received as many reveiws as i would have liked so that has played a large part in my motivation. Please review because that just makes me so much happier >. 

* * *

Kagome screamed as the roar of the phoenix filled her ears. It was the most horrifying screech that one could ever hear and it chilled her to the bone. However, it was cut short when Inuyasha slashed it across the chest with his claws. Kagome scrambled for cover and threw her back against the wall. From her position, she could see everything that was going on and it didn't look good. Inuyasha was no match for the size and strength of the colossal bird and his strength was beginning to wane. In a final attempt to kill the phoenix, Inuyasha used his hijin kessou but the blades just bounced off the hardened feathers of the great bird. Kagome cried out in horror as the phoenix's claws sank into Inuyasha and pinned him against the wall. She got ready to attack the bird and try to rescue Inuyasha but that's when she saw it. Like before, Inuyasha's eyes turned red. However, this time they stayed red…

With a blood-curling howl, Inuyasha ripped through the steely talons of the phoenix. Once he was free, he began to slash wildly at the humongous bird causing torrents of blood to spill from the fresh wounds. Finally, with one powerful swipe, the crazed Inuyasha severed the head of the phoenix and sent it tumbling down the mountain. Kagome stared in horror as Inuyasha licked the blood from his claws. Slowly, he turned his head towards her and an evil grin spread across his face. Quick as lightning, he darted for Kagome and pulled his claws back. Kagome threw her hands up in a final desperate measure to protect herself and waited for the inevitable to come.

"Ughhhhh" came a moan.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

Inuyasha rubbed his head as he slowly got up. He had no recollection of what he had done after the phoenix had pierced him with its talons. All he could remember was seeing a flash of pink light, hitting his head against something hard, and once again regaining consciousness. Kagome stared at him warily as if unsure of what he was going to do.

"What wench!" he shouted.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? You scared me a bit just now"

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"I mean your eyes turned red and your claws got sharper and just everything about you was scary!"

Inuyasha was vaguely aware that Kagome was talking but all he could think about was the fact that he had scared Kagome. He felt so filthy and unworthy that he almost had the urge to commit suicide then and there. A soft hand on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts and he looked up at her. She seemed so angelic and radiant that he felt even more guilty.

"It wasn't your fault Inuyasha. Don't worry I wasn't scared I was just startled. I know you wouldn't actually hurt me"

"Why? Why do you stay with a half breed like me? Why do you treat me like a person that deserves friendship?"

"Because you need it Inuyasha. You need it more than anyone right now and that's why I am staying with you. Besides, I don't care if you're hanyou, demon, or human as long as you are you"

Before he could respond, Kagome moved forward and hugged him close. Taken by surprise, Inuyasha could only wrap his arms around the small girl and pray that the moment would never end.

As the two stood in complete darkness, Inuyasha began to feel warmth spreading all around him and surrounding him. Looking around, he was amazed to see vast amounts of miko energy radiating within the cave. Surprised that he was unharmed, he traced the source back to the most unexpected person: Kagome!

Slowly stepping back, he watched as Kagome walked over to the nest of the phoenix and, with her miko powers, opened a hole hidden on the wall behind the nest. Inuyasha followed her cautiously into the small chamber and gasped. There was the legendary Tetsuseiga that his own father had wielded with his own two hands! It was said that the Tetsuseiga could kill a hundred demons in one stroke!

Suddenly, the pink miko aura surrounding Kagome vanished and she began to fall forward. Moving quickly, Inuyasha caught the girl and held her steady.

"Ugghh what happened Inuyasha? All I remember was hugging you and then it was as if I was possessed to open up the secret chamber"

"Kagome I think someone wanted to show you your power and to help me find my sword"

"So that's what we came here looking for?"

"Yea it's my father's old sword Tetsuseiga. It's capable of killing a hundred demons in one swipe!"

"Go pull it out Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha walked over to the sword and slowly, he put his hands on the handle and pulled. The sword didn't come out so he pulled even harder but it still wouldn't budge. Angrily, Inuyasha was about to pull one last time when Kagome walked over to him and stopped him. As Inuyasha turned to walk away, the sword came out in his hands without even the slightest resistance. Wearing a grin that spread across his face, Inuyasha slowly drew out the sword and watched as it transformed into the large demonic weapon that his father had once wielded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

It's been a long while and yet here is another chapter:

* * *

Kagome found herself staring at the beautiful kimonos that were lined up across the road. From her bedroom at the inn, she could see the rich women examining the fine silken robes and she wished for once that she could have something that nice. Inuyasha had gone out for a while to stock up on provisions for their journey and he had said he would be returning shortly. In the meantime, Kagome could only wait until her friend returned. 

"Kagome I'm back" shouted Inuyasha as he slid open the fusama.

"What did you buy Inuyasha?"

"Let's see…some salted meat, some fresh vegetables, some fruit, and this silk kimono that I thought would look good on you"

"Wow you sure thought of everyth-WHAT! You actually bought me a new silk kimono!" Kagome squealed in delight. Being the daughter of an asshole meant you didn't get many new possessions and this kimono was something that she would truly cherish for the rest of her life.

"Keh your old one was looking…old" Inuyasha said as he blushed from the multiple bear hugs he was receiving.

'He looks cute when he blushes' Kagome thought to herself.

"You'd better get some sleep Kagome. It's a long trip tomorrow"

"One problem…there's only one bed"

"Keh why do I always get the floor!"

"You could sleep with me tonight if you want to"

"Well I guess just this once if it's alright with you"

"Of course Inuyasha, you bought me the kimono!"

"Keh! Is that all I'm good for?"

"Nope! You make me dinner too!" giggled Kagome as she slipped under the covers in her brand new silk Kimono.

Inuyasha sighed as he settled down on the bed. Watching Kagome sleep was almost enlightening and he felt calm and relaxed as opposed to the constant guard he kept up when he was alone. He didn't really know how to explain what it was he was feeling for this girl but he knew that it went deep. If she couldn't return his feelings, he didn't know if he could continue living. Such melancholy thoughts followed him into his sleep as he drifted off.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome still sleeping in the same position. Gently, he poked her to wake her up. Seeing that there was no response, he poked her harder. However, as he pulled his finger back, he could see blood on his finger…her blood. Scared that he had hurt her, he pulled back and that's when he noticed the blood soaked sheets.

"Kagome!" he screamed

"Kagome answer me please!"

"Don't leave me Kagome don't leave!"

Suddenly, his eyes jolted open and he stared out in panic. Kagome was straddling him holding his arms with a worried expression.

"It's ok Inuyasha I won't leave you" she whispered

She had no time to react when all of a sudden she was pulled forward into a powerful embrace. She could feel his heart racing and she could only marvel at what could cause him to panic like so.

"I-I thought I lost you Kagome" he rasped

"It's all over now Inuyasha. It was just a bad dream"

Breathing slowly, Inuyasha sank back into the bed and closed his eyes once again. However, Kagome continued to worry about the cause of Inuyasha's nightmare. Slowly, she sank back under the covers but this time, she wrapped Inuyasha's arm around her waist and she curled up into his chest. Immediately, she could feel his racing heart beat slow down to a steady rhythm. Satisfied, she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"I had the strangest dream last night Inuyasha"

"Really? I had one too"

Unsure as to whether he was aware of his nightmare, Kagome decided not to press the topic.

"I dreamt I was with my mother and my brother. And then you showed up and it was as if we were one big family"

"Did your mother and brother have dark black hair?"

"Yea they did"

"And did your brother climb up on my shoulders?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"I had the same dream Kagome…"

* * *

Sigh sorry I couldn't review in so long but I just couldn'tfind the motivation. It really helps if you guys REVIEW more so plz REVIEW ) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't pwn teh Inuyasha gangx0rs

* * *

"Naraku-san! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Shut it Kagura! I have a job for you and I want you to use 'him' do you understand?"

"Yes Naraku. As you wish"

"Do not fail me this time or else I will ensure that you are sent to the worst brothel imaginable do you understand?"

Kagura shuddered as she thought of her beautiful body being defiled by those testosterone driven men who lurked in the alleyways looking for a woman to sink their dirty teeth into. She needed to preserve her virginity as it was all she had left. She had already lost her dignity and her respectability by associating herself with Naraku and she knew now that she regretted ever having done so.

She did not want to bring 'him' out for fear of him cutting loose but Naraku had specifically ordered her to do so and there was no arguing against the man. Sighing loudly, she plucked a feather from her hair and let it carry her to Naraku's special demonic prison.

"Well hello there handsome" Kagura said flirtatiously.

"What a surprise that you would visit me Kagura, have you come to lose your virginity?"

"Haha very funny Hanzo. Naraku has another job for you. Are you up for it?"

"Anything to get out of this living hell you call prison"

"Very well then but you are my pet from now on and you must obey all of my orders understood?"

"Fine! Anything to get me out of here"

"Inuyasha! Wake up sleepyhead it's almost noon!"

Kagome squealed in surprise when the hanyou suddenly sprang up and grabbed her slender waist pulling onto the bed next to him. Quickly rolling over, the hanyou proceeded to run his fingers over the young girls sides causing her to giggle insanely.

"Stop Inuyasha! That tickles!"

Smiling, the hanyou increased his intense attack and smiled triumphantly as Kagome hopelessly tried to escape. There was almost no way to explain the things he felt at this moment. Looking at the woman he adored, he realized that life simply could not get better. Here, he was a rich and powerful man who had settled down in the city. People respected him and he was loved by both rich and poor alike. This was all he truly asked for except maybe…looking into Kagome's eyes, he wondered if she was ready yet.

Kagome giggled at the curious look in Inuyasha's eyes. It was almost as if he was contemplating something serious and it unbearably cute to see his ears twitch in accordance to his blinking. Sinking into Inuyasha's chest, she remembered the night when their relationship began…

_They had arrived in the city on the day of the moon festival and the headman invited them to join in the festivities. Kagome had been swept away by the beauty of the various decorations but Inuyasha had been surprisingly quiet. The entire day, the two had walked the many rows of stores that sold various merchandise ranging from food to trinkets. Inuyasha had run off quickly to talk to the headman and Kagome remembered seeing a beautiful kimono that matched Inuyasha's red haori. Smiling at the notion, she delved into her daydreams imagining a romantic Inuyasha complimenting how they matched so well. She was gently shaken back to reality by the ever-twitching ears on the hanyou's head and a not so happy hanyou._

_The headman had invited them to sit at his table for the evening banquet and Kagome hurried back to her room with her red kimono secretly hidden away. The evening was spent in quiet with Kagome washing Inuyasha's haori and Inuyasha training with the tetsuseiga. The night had gone as planned without a hitch and many young couples were already huddled together on the grass. Kagome watched them for a while before she turned to Inuyasha provocatively. However, Inuyasha had left his seat at the table and was walking towards the woods. Quickly, Kagome got up and hurried after him worried about his wellbeing._

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_Where are you Inuyasha!"_

_Kagome had suddenly lost sight of her hanyou upon entering the forest and she was now really worried. A hand quickly covered her mouth quieting her scream and pulled her into the shadow of a nearby tree. For a second, fear gripped her mind and she half expected to see Naraku's devilish face smiling down upon her. However, she was relieved to see that it was only Inuyasha. Smiling, she leaned in closer to him causing him to back away cautiously. Something was different about him…it was almost as if he was afraid of touching her._

"_Inuyasha! What's wrong! Why won't you answer me!"_

_Kagome approached Inuyasha slowly afraid for her friend her brow creased in worry. Suddenly, the hanyou turned around and moved close to her staring into her eyes. Gently but almost desperately, he kissed her his touches becoming more and more passionate as he felt her body with his powerful hands. Kagome was too shocked to even move and even when the shock faded away, she merely sank back into his arms and allowed the passion to carry her away. Kagome snapped back to reality when she realized Inuyasha had stopped. Sitting up, she could see him sitting next to her his body hunched over in shame. Shifting her position, she sat next to him and cupped his face with her hand._

"_Why did you stop?"_

"_I'm sorry Kagome but I didn't mean to lose myself like that"_

"_What are you talking about Inuyasha?"_

"_I tried to suppress my emotions but I was too weak"_

"_Inuyasha don't you understand? I've wanted that for so long" _

_He turned to look at her confusion and disbelief in his eyes. "But I'm a hanyou Kagome"_

"_I don't care! To me you're Inuyasha and that's it!"_

"_But…"_

"_Don't but me Inuyasha! Why don't you understand that I love you! Why won't you let me get close to you!" tears began to fall from her face but a gentle hand quickly wiped them away._

"_Kagome you don't know how much I want to be with you but I know I'll end up hurting you in the end"_

"_Why! Are you going to leave me Inuyasha? Are you going to impregnate me and run off? I know you wouldn't do those things so what is it?"_

"_You may not care whether or not I'm a hanyou but others will! You'll be branded a whore! People will hunt you down! Do you really want that Kagome!"_

"_It doesn't matter Inuyasha! As long as I'm with you I don't care if a million people try and stop us I know you won't let them get between us!"_

_Inuyasha looked at her with his intense gaze and slowly walked over to her. Wrapping his powerful arms around her slender body, he gripped her tight wishing with all his heart that life would just stay the same with just the two of them surrounded by eternal love._

"_Kagome, I have to show you something"_

_Stepping back, Inuyasha removed his concealing necklace. Kagome shielded her eyes expecting the same wondrous transformation she had seen before but nothing happened. Surprised, she looked at Inuyasha and blinked a few times but nothing happened._

"_This is the power of the full moon. Every month, on the night of the full moon, I lose my demonic powers and become a full fledged human. My senses are weakened but my emotions are strengthened. That's why I tried to avoid you because I knew I would reveal my true feelings"_

_That night, Inuyasha lost himself amidst the slender curves of Kagome's body and allowed his hormones to take over his body exploring every inch of the woman he loved. As they consummated their love for the first time, Inuyasha could swear that he saw visions of a child with his pointy dog ears and silvery hair. Smiling, Inuyasha wondered for the first time if he would make a good father.

* * *

_

ZOMG sorry i havent updated in like so long but I've just been really down about life n everything so im just trying to sort everything out and i hope u guys arent too mad. maybe if i get more and more reviews i will get over my problems XD thx and goodbye


End file.
